Reclosable packages are commonly used for packaging or storing various products. Such packages may be used, for example, to package a product for sale to consumers or to store products at one's home or business. Reclosable packages may be used for sale or storage of food products. Reclosable packages may also be used for the sale or storage of non-food products such as mechanical fastening hardware, including screws, bolts, washers and nuts. Such packages may include a base or tray and a cover or lid that can be repeatedly opened and closed on the base.
Disposable food packages are commonly used for packaging various food products, such as meat and dairy products, for sale in supermarkets and other retail food outlets. Some food packages may include a rigid or semi-rigid tray that holds the food product and a cover or film that is placed over the tray and food product. Other food packages may include a flexible bag that is provided with a resealable closure device.
In one approach to packaging a food product, the tray is overwrapped with a sealing film by packers in the retail food market. Such packaging typically provides a limited product life as the package may not provide an airtight seal. This approach also involves additional labor at the retail outlet.
In another approach, a food product may be provided by wholesalers in case-ready packaging. The food product may be provided in a hermetically sealed package with an inert gas sealed within the package to help prevent spoilage of the food product. In this regard, the sealed package may provide a product life for the food product that is relatively longer than if the food product was not packaged in such a manner. The sealed package is ready for sale when it is delivered to the retail outlet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reclosable package for packaging food and/or non-food products.